Invincible
by HopefulMemories
Summary: Just when he thought he was invincible...R&R! Dedicated to Allen, my Super Saiyan.


Dedicated to my boyfriend, Allen. Set to the song Invincible by Crossfade. Bold is lyrics, italic is memory.

I own nothing, except my imagination!

* * *

><p><strong>I memorized all the words for you<br>But if you only knew how much that's just not like me**

He didn't say anything, just sang out with a voice she loved. She constantly complimented him, while he put himself down. She wouldn't know why he was this way, he could never reveal somethings of his past.

**I wait up late every night just to hear your voice  
>But you don't know that's nothing like me<strong>

She still stayed awake though, she still waited on him. He acted a certain kind of confident. Almost cocky. She didn't know that wasn't him at all, it was purely the power he gave her.

**You know I wonder had you already figured out  
>All these things that I try to hide<strong>

Her eyes stared blankly into his. What was she thinking? Did she see past his cockiness, his defense, his simple chantings of more. Did she see his blind obsession for her?

**All this time I've been hoping you don't find out  
>All these things that I hide on the inside<strong>

She couldn't, if she did, she would leave. Just gone, like others had before. He could never let that happen. Not with her. He hadn't given her his all yet, but he wanted to give her more than he had given anyone. It just took time.

**I can't be held responsible  
>This is all so new to me<strong>

The memories fell quickly. Encasing him in their vivid recollections. _There she was, he wanted to scoop her up, kiss her there. He couldn't though, he had to wait. Always waiting. He loved it. But then he realized his mistakes. How he had hurt her._

**Just when I think I'm invincible  
>You come and happen to me<strong>

What would he have done if she hadn't come around? What did he live for before then? He just didn't know. He thought he had felt and seen everything, and this completely insane, beautiful girl came and changed everything.

**I want to make sure everything is perfect for you  
>If you only knew that that's not like me to follow through<strong>

_He slowly traced her face with his hand, she was so fragile, like porcelain. He saw such sadness, such anger, and such power in those eyes. She could tear apart his heart right there, and she didn't even know it._

**Maybe even give up on these dead end dreams just to be with you  
>But you don't know that's nothing like me<strong>

He looked around his room. He looked at his phone, saw the picture of the mistake he could never take back. But he would easily forgive himself for it, because leaving the wound open was only hurting the girl he loved now. "_Why do you hurt me if you love me?" _The words echoed in his mind.

**Hey yeah, I wonder have you already figured out  
>All these things that I try to hide<strong>

_Then, looks of forgiveness, only for him. She looked, just looked. He knew she was reading his mind again, as she leaned closer._

**All this time I've been hoping you don't find out how  
>All these thing that I hide on the inside<strong>

She read him like a book. Only it had no chapters, no page numbers. She just dove into the darkness of his eyes, said one thing that he had bound to his soul, and he stood back, taken away by her simple gift.

**I can't be held responsible  
>This is all so new to me<strong>

He wondered if he would ever tire of these games. His verbal spars with her. He had so much fun just seeing her reactions, testing her boundaries. She wasn't some normal girl, for he wasn't some normal boy.

**Just when I think I'm invincible  
>You come and happen to me<strong>

She just held her ground, she never gave in. He pushed and pried at her ego, with simple insults, constant teases. But lets just say she had a willpower of... Over 9000. Maybe even higher, than his own.

**Now I'm waking up  
>I've finally had enough of this wreck of a life<strong>

He was sick of being quiet. Sick of submission. She woke him up from those nightmares, at long last.

**How I never thought I'd survive  
>Now I'm taking back all I gave up for that<strong>

He thought that his mistake would never end. He thought he could never change, never fix his broken heart. She did it for him. She took back everything he gave away, and claimed it as not just hers, but theirs.

**Leave my pain behind  
>Wash these stains from my life<strong>

"_Please, just forget. Let us forget." His tears began to leak, he didn't mean to cry. He fumbled clumsily, just to rest his lips on hers. He wanted the world to disappear, for it to be them alone._

**Just when I thought all was lost  
>You came and made it all okay<strong>

_She wrapped her arms around him, as she began to kiss back. "No... Don't you dare forget this. You don't need to." She kissed him once more and smiled. "Your so much stronger than that."_

**I can't be held responsible  
>This is all so new to me<strong>

The memory made him laugh. He never thought to be strong, it was just an act. But here was this girl that he loved, and she told him otherwise.

**Just when I think I'm invincible  
>You come and happen to me<strong>

He had to believe her then, even though he didn't consider myself strong, but he could have taken her life on so many occasions. Its what he loved, her simple... Acceptance of being human. He despised that name, and rejected it like nothing else. He was not human in mind or heart, only in body.

**I can't be held responsible  
>This is all so new to me<strong>

Not human, no. He was nothing like the ones of her past. He was at least, better than them. She knew this. She saw what he was, and he was... Just different. As was she, even if she didn't understand it.

**Just when I think I'm invincible  
>You come and happen to me<strong>

_She sighed happily as she wiggled in his arms. "I love you." He said, and kissed her burning hot forehead. She was so fragile, so easily hurt. _

**I memorized all the words for you  
>But if you only knew how much that's just not like me<strong>

But he would never hurt her. Never again, he swore. He loved her, and he would always protect her. She would never see that side of him, because it wasn't who he was anymore.

Now, he was her's.


End file.
